The present invention relates to the field of cooking notification systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a remote cooking reminder system configured to remind a user in other rooms of a residence that a stove, range burner, or other heating apparatus is turned on or energized.
According to statistics, the leading cause of fire in a residence is unattended cooking by up to 50%. Because of this obvious danger many attempts have been made to help people remember that the stove or oven is on. This has prompted many electric and spring-wound timers that make an audible sound when they time out or turn off. However, none of these set themselves automatically when the stove is turned on/energized. Sometimes the stoves themselves have timers that make a brief audible sound. However, these timers often don't work because they are not heard or were not set/used in the first place. Also, the person is often distracted or not even in the kitchen.
The current invention solves the problem outlined above by providing a remote cooking notification system configured to constantly notify a user that at least one burner is turned on, or active/energized, by transmitting a signal to a remote location within the residence such as a user's phone and/or the smoke detectors located within the residence.
Any discussion of prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.